SpongeBob SquarePants Boatnapping
by Mark Sinacori
Summary: After failing his boating test with both Mr. Krabs and Sandy accompanying him at different times and being praised by Mrs. Puff for their good deeds and actions, SpongeBob becomes heated with rage and his threat to Mrs. Puff that something will soon go missing when she goes to class becomes ironic when her boat vanishes and all signs point to SpongeBob stealing it.


ACT ONE

FADE IN:

EXT. SPONGEBOB'S HOUSE- DAY

SpongeBob steps outside and frolics toward the street. He begins to sing out.

SPONGEBOB

"It's such a very nice day outside! And I'm feelin' alright! It's such a very nice day

outside!" Good morning, Bikini Bottom!

Squidward waits by the curb with luggage. He frets.

SQUIDWARD

Can my bus get here any faster?

SPONGEBOB

Squidward?! Squidwardian?! How's my buddy this fine and dandy morning?

SQUIDWARD

Fine. I'm taking a bus to see my mother. It's her birthday tomorrow.

SPONGEBOB

A birthday? Happy, happy, happy birthday, mother Squid! I've got just the thing. Be right back.

SpongeBob rushes inside. Squidward's bus pulls up.

SQUIDWARD

Thank heavens!

SpongeBob rushes back outside.

SPONGEBOB

Goodbye, Squiddy, old pal! Wish your mother happy birthday for me!

SpongeBob breaks out party blowers and hats, streamers and confetti. Squidward jolts onto the bus but gets caught in the mess. He spits out confetti.

The bus takes off.

SPONGEBOB (CONT'D)

Now, off to my favorite place other than the Krusty Krab. Mrs. Puff's Boating School!

INT. MRS. PUFF'S BOATING SCHOOL, CLASSROOM- DAY

The bell RINGS

Mrs. Puff writes on the board. Students sit at desks.

MRS. PUFF

Class, we have a new important rule for those ready to get their boating license.

SpongeBob sits at his desk. He bites his nails and pants.

MRS. PUFF (CONT'D)

I want those who are ready to take their boating test to ask for the presence of another licensed driver to go with them. An accompanier.

SpongeBob relaxes and exhales.

MRS. PUFF (CONT'D)

Someone who you trust very much in life. Someone who is always there for you, honest and responsible. Someone who's like a best friend.

SpongeBob gasps and yells out.

SPONGEBOB

I've got it!

EXT. PATRICK'S HOUSE- DAY

SpongeBob bangs on Patrick's rock. He sings out.

SPONGEBOB

Pat-rick! Pat-ri-ick!

Patrick's rock opens. He steps out in pajamas and yawns.

PATRICK

What time is it? Did I miss Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy?

SPONGEBOB

Patrick, it's me, SpongeBob!

Patrick rubs his eyes.

PATRICK

SpongeBob?! What are you doing here?

SPONGEBOB

I came by to ask you for something big. Something fun and worth doing.

PATRICK

Is it to watch Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy with me?

SPONGEBOB

Patrick, you already missed that. It's four P.M. Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy was on two hours ago.

PATRICK

Nuts. In that case... Good night.

Patrick gets ready to close his rock.

SPONGEBOB

Wait, Pat!

PATRICK

What?

SPONGEBOB

It's me, SpongeBob.

PATRICK

Right. Hi.

SPONGEBOB

Patrick, enough with the dilly dally, I came here to ask my best friend a favor.

PATRICK

I'm your best friend?

SPONGEBOB

Of course you are!

PATRICK

Wow, what do I get?

SPONGEBOB

You, my best friend, get to accompany me, SpongeBob SquarePants, when I take my boating test tomorrow afternoon.

PATRICK

A test? Wait a minute. I don't like tests. They're hard. I thought this was supposed to be big and fun.

SPONGEBOB

It is, Pat! It's big for me, and fun for you because you just have to sit there.

PATRICK

Really? A test and I don't have to do anything?

Patrick gapes.

SPONGEBOB

Absolutely positively right, pal!

PATRICK

I'm in. What do I gotta do?

SPONGEBOB

All you gotta do is come by Mrs. Puff's Boating School two days from now at four with your license and we get in the boat.

Patrick shakes his head.

PATRICK

My license? Mrs. Puff? The skull? The boat? A few days from now?

SPONGEBOB

Great! See you then at four!

PATRICK

Huh?

SPONGEBOB

Later, pal!

SpongeBob leaves.

PATRICK

I didn't understand a word he said.

EXT. MRS. PUFF'S BOATING SCHOOL- DAY

Mrs. Puff waits in her boat and checks her watch. SpongeBob quivers.

MRS. PUFF

It's four P.M., SpongeBob, where's your accompanier?

SPONGEBOB

I don't know, Mrs. Puff.

MRS. PUFF

I'm free the rest of the day. Come by later with another licensed driver and we'll take the test then.

SPONGEBOB

Really?

MRS. PUFF

As long as they have a license.

SPONGEBOB

I know exactly who to ask!

MRS. PUFF

SpongeBob?

SPONGEBOB

Yes, Mrs. Puff?

MRS. PUFF

I forgot to mention you can only bring them once. If you fail you have to get another to sit in.

SpongeBob thinks to himself and freezes.

SPONGEBOB

What the heck? Be back in a snap! With my new accompanier I know I am getting my license today!

INT. KRUSTY KRAB, FRONT COUNTER- DAY

SpongeBob grabs Mr. Krabs and pulls him out toward the lobby.

SPONGEBOB

Please, Mr. Krabs, you've gotta be my accompanier!

MR. KRABS

SpongeBob! Calm yourself down!

SPONGEBOB

Please! Please! Please!

SpongeBob begins to cry.

MR. KRABS

Why should I do this, boy?

SPONGEBOB

Mrs. Puff's my teacher, remember?

SpongeBob makes a clicking sound with his teeth and winks.

MR. KRABS

Mrs... Puff?

Mr. Krabs smiles.

MR. KRABS (CONT'D)

You got yourself an accompanier!

SPONGEBOB

Alright!

EXT. MRS. PUFF'S BOATING SCHOOL- DAY

Mrs. Puff sits in her boat. SpongeBob rushes up to her.

MRS. PUFF

SpongeBob! You're back! Did you...

Mrs. Puff Notices Mr. Krabs in a tuxedo.

MRS. PUFF (CONT'D)

Hello, Eugene.

MR. KRABS

Hello, my little star fish.

Mr. Krabs blushes.

MRS. PUFF

You!

Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff laugh.

MR. KRABS

How's the dating been going?

SPONGEBOB

Mr. Krabs?

MRS. PUFF

Haven't met anyone like you.

SPONGEBOB

Mrs. Puff?

MR. KRABS

Snookums, you know I have a place in my heart for a puff like you.

SPONGEBOB

Mr. Krabs? Mrs. Puff?

MRS. PUFF

You know just what to say to make a fish inflate with passion!

SpongeBob screams out.

SPONGEBOB

Mr. Krabs! Mrs. Puff!

MRS. PUFF, MR. KRABS

Huh?

SPONGEBOB

Are we doing this test or what?

MRS. PUFF

Right, SpongeBob. Let's do it.

LATER

SpongeBob drives Mrs. Puff's boat back to the boating school, doors bent, tires flat.

Mrs. Puff and Mr. Krabs grimace, yet get out of the car and smile at one another.

SPONGEBOB

Mrs. P., Did I pass or did I pass?

MRS. PUFF

Sorry, SpongeBob. Maybe next time.

SPONGEBOB

Barnacles! Gosh, darn it!

MRS. PUFF

Eugene, if you'd like to wait until I go inside and tidy up in the little girls room, you and I can get a bite to eat.

MR. KRABS

I'll be waiting here me little patty puff!

SPONGEBOB

Mr. Krabs, I'm disappointed in you.

MR. KRABS

Me? Why me?

SPONGEBOB

You call yourself an accompanier? To Mrs. Puff, maybe, but to me? Some friend you are. Now I gotta get another accompanier!

SpongeBob cries and breaks down. Tears come out of his nose like a sprinkler, then his pores.

MR. KRABS

SpongeBob, me boy, I did all I could. I impressed the teacher, didn't I? Extra credit?

SPONGEBOB

Extra...credit? For you maybe!

SpongeBob twists into a teapot, steams up, and walks off.

Mrs. Puff comes out of the school.

MRS. PUFF

Ready to go, handsome? Where's SpongeBob? Aren't you giving him a ride home?

MR. KRABS

No.

MRS. PUFF

Why not?

Mr. Krabs cries.

MR. KRABS

I don't know, me sweet puff! He got mad and stormed off.

MRS. PUFF

There, there, Eugene, he's probably just upset about failing one too many times.

MR. KRABS

I might lose me best employee!

INT. SANDY'S TREE DOME- DAY

Sandy lifts weights by a mirror in her bikini. SpongeBob observes her. He wears a dome of water over his head.

SANDY

Sure, SpongeBob, I'll be glad to be your accompanier. You know I've got a license to drive my spaceship.

SPONGEBOB

Thanks, Sandy. Tomorrow at four. I can't believe Patrick let me down, and Mr. Krabs!

They make me so mad I could spit!

SpongeBob spits out of his pores.

EXT. MRS. PUFF'S BOATING SCHOOL- DAY

Mrs. Puff's boat sits by the curb, doors bent. Sandy fixes a tire. She wears a dome of air over her head and spacesuit. SpongeBob crosses his arms upset.

SPONGEBOB

Mrs. Puff? Yes or no?

MRS. PUFF

No, SpongeBob. But, Sandy, thank you for fixing my flat. I'm gonna let you teach my class that, and pay you for it!

SANDY

Sounds great, Mrs. Puff!

SPONGEBOB

Tarter sauce!

SANDY

What's wrong, SpongeBob?

SPONGEBOB

Patrick!

SANDY

Uh-huh.

SPONGEBOB

Mr. Krabs!

SANDY

Yeah?

SPONGEBOB

Now you? When does it end?

SpongeBob sobs.

SANDY

What's your point, SpongeBob?

SPONGEBOB

The point is...the point is...the point is...

SANDY

Yeah?

SPONGEBOB

The point is, Mrs. Puff...Mrs. Puff...

MRS. PUFF

What about me, SpongeBob?

SPONGEBOB

You're one to talk, Mrs. Puff. How many years has it been?

MRS. PUFF

What?

SPONGEBOB

How many years have I tried?

MRS. PUFF

SpongeBob, you're always a great student. Perfect attendance, no absences...

SPONGEBOB

Aaaa! Too long, that's what!

MRS. PUFF

SpongeBob, I'm sorry, I don't understand. I...

SPONGEBOB

Sorry? You're sorry? Mrs. Puff, you will be sorry.

MRS. PUFF

What are you saying?

SPONGEBOB

I'm saying, don't be surprised someday you come to class and find something missing.

MRS. PUFF

Like what?

SPONGEBOB

Barnacles!

SpongeBob storms off as Mrs. Puff thinks to herself.

INT. SPONGEBOB'S HOUSE, LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

SpongeBob sits on the couch. Gary sits beside him.

SPONGEBOB

Gary, I've gotta put my foot down once and for all.

GARY

Meow?

SPONGEBOB

I've got to make a lesson be learned, and not learned by me this time.

GARY

Meow?

SPONGEBOB

Mrs. Puff needs to get what's coming to her, doesn't she?

GARY

Meow.

SPONGEBOB

I'm gonna get her good! You with me, buddy?

GARY

Meow.

INT. MRS. PUFF'S BOATING SCHOOL, CLASSROOM- DAY

A hand with a black glove on takes a pair of keys on a key hook as Mrs. Puff lectures several feet away.

INT. MRS. PUFF'S BOAT- DAY

A hand with a black glove on starts Mrs. Puff's boat.

EXT. MRS. PUFF'S BOATING SCHOOL- DAY

Mrs. Puff's boat takes off and crashes against other boats on the road.

INT. MRS. PUFF'S BOATING SCHOOL, CLASSROOM- DAY

The bell RINGS.

Mrs. Puff sits at her desk. Students sit at desks. SpongeBob's desk remains empty.

MRS. PUFF

Class, remember to read chapter thirty tonight on parallel parking. And if anybody knows SpongeBob's number, give him the info. It's not like him to miss class.

Mrs. Puff goes to her key hook, finds her keys missing, and gasps.

EXT. MRS. PUFF'S BOATING SCHOOL- DAY

Mrs. Puff rushes outside, looks at her empty parking spot and other bent boats nearby along the street, and shrieks.

MRS. PUFF

SpongeBob!

INT. SPONGEBOB'S HOUSE, LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

SpongeBob sits on the couch and watches TV. Gary sits beside him.

SPONGEBOB

Gary, ain't this the life? We sure showed Mrs. Puff, didn't we?

GARY

Meow.

A KNOCK comes from the door.

SpongeBob opens the door. Two POLICE FISH (40), both overweight and gruff-faced, stare at him and show their badges.

POLICE FISH ONE

Are you SpongeBob SquarePants?

SpongeBob begins to sweat.

SPONGEBOB

Y-y-y-yes.

POLICE FISH TWO

Do you attend Mrs. Puff's Boating School?

SPONGEBOB

Y-y-y-yes.

POLICE FISH ONE

Did you specifically tell Mrs. Puff "Don't be surprised when you come to class one day and see that something's missing"?

SPONGEBOB

Y-y-y-yes.

POLICE FISH TWO

That's all we need. Book him.

SPONGEBOB

What?

SpongeBob cries.

POLICE FISH ONE

SpongeBob SquarePants, you're under arrest for boatnapping.

SpongeBob screams.

SPONGEBOB

I'm innocent! Ask Gary, he was here all day with me. I cut class, I swear. That's what I meant. Gary, you can vouch for me, right?

GARY

Meow.

Gary hides behind the couch.

POLICE FISH ONE

Cute. Let's go, buster.

The Police Fish cuff SpongeBob.

SPONGEBOB

No! Please! No! Gary! Gary, help! Please! Help! Call anybody! Call the police!

POLICE FISH ONE

Funny. Let's go, SquarePants.

SpongeBob cries. The Police Fish drag him out the door.

INT. BIKINI BOTTOM POLICE STATION, OFFICE- NIGHT

SpongeBob enters in cuffs, taken in by Police Fish One.

POLICE FISH ONE

Stand against the wall.

SPONGEBOB

W-w-w-what are you gonna do to me?

POLICE FISH ONE

I'm gonna take your picture.

SPONGEBOB

My picture! You can't! I didn't brush yet!

POLICE FISH ONE

Move it!

SPONGEBOB

Yes, sir.

Police Fish One snaps SpongeBob's frown.

Mrs. Puff walks into the office with Police Fish Two.

POLICE FISH TWO

There he is, Ma'am, caught him yellow handed.

SpongeBob looks at his hands and gasps.

SPONGEBOB

Mrs. Puff! Mrs. Puff! Please! Tell them I'm innocent! I'm innocent!

SpongeBob cries.

MRS. PUFF

I'm sorry, SpongeBob, I wish I could. All signs prove you did it.

Mr. Krabs storms in.

MR. KRABS

Snookums! What happened? I got your voice mail! What did that boy...

Mr. Krabs grows angry when he sees SpongeBob.

MR. KRABS (CONT'D)

So! You like to steal innocent teacher's boats, do you?

SPONGEBOB

No, Mr. Krabs, I...You don't understand, I...

MR. KRABS

Poor, innocent, Mrs. Puff, a delicate creature of the underwater world. You had to take what matters most to her. Aside from me.

SPONGEBOB

For all you know, Mrs. Puff, it was Mr. Krabs who stole your boat!

Mr. Krabs gasps.

MR. KRABS

What? Nonsense! Why, I...

SPONGEBOB

Face it, Mr. K., You always wanted to impress Mrs. Puff with expensive stuff, right? Stole the boat to buy her a new one, ay? Mr. Moneybags!

MR. KRABS

That was years ago. I've changed.

SPONGEBOB

How do we know that?

MRS. PUFF

We went dutch on our date.

MR. KRABS

And I sorta regret having her pay.

Mr. Krabs cries. SpongeBob gasps. His jaw drops.

Sandy storms into the office. She wears an air dome over her head and spacesuit.

SANDY

Alright, where is he?

SPONGEBOB

Sandy! I'm innocent!

SANDY

Mrs. Puff, I just heard it on my radio. SpongeBob's a boatnapper and he stole your boat.

SPONGEBOB

But I didn't! For all we know, it was you, Sandy!

SANDY

Say what, partner?

SPONGEBOB

You fixed Mrs. Puff's flat. She wants to pay you to teach a class, so you steal her boat, only to total it in a hidden area so she'll pay you to fix it once found.

Sandy shakes her head.

SANDY

You're out of your mind, hombre. I was at a karate class I was teaching at the Senior Center.

MRS. PUFF

She's right, SpongeBob. She called me at school, a few minutes before we left.

SPONGEBOB

She could have been lying. She could have recorded sounds of elders hi-ya's for all you know.

MRS. PUFF

SpongeBob, the Senior Center is next to the school, I saw her from the window when she called me to remind me what time she was coming to teach the class tomorrow.

SpongeBob gasps.

SPONGEBOB

You all think I...

POLICE FISH ONE

Let's go, buddy, in the slammer.

SpongeBob enters the cell. Police Fish One slams the door.

SPONGEBOB

No! Please! Please, I'm too young to go to jail! I'm innocent I tell you! Innocent!

SpongeBob cries.

SPONGEBOB (CONT'D)

All I wanted to do was skip class for one measly day, be a bad student for once, that's all.

INT. MOTHER SQUID'S HOUSE, KITCHEN- NIGHT

A "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MOTHER SQUID" sign hangs on the wall. Below the sign, a picture of Mother Squid and next to that a picture of her and the rest of her family. Balloons and streamers all around toward the ceiling. The sound of a party blower goes off in the background.

Squidward sits at the kitchen table. He wears a party hat, picks up a newspaper, and relaxes in the chair.

SQUIDWARD

This is the life. No SpongeBob. No problems. Why can't every day be this relaxing?

Squidward opens the newspaper. His eyes bulge out of their sockets.

An article appears in the newspaper titled "Bikini Bottom Resident In Jail For Boatnapping" with a photo of SpongeBob in jail below it.

SQUIDWARD (CONT'D)

This is too good to be true! My prayer's have been answered!

INT. PATRICK'S HOUSE, LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

Patrick channel surfs with the remote.

PATRICK

I wonder if Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy is on?

Patrick looks at the TV as the news comes on. A green ANNOUNCER FISH (35) reads a report and a picture of SpongeBob in jail appears on screen.

ANNOUNCER

Local Bikini Bottom resident, SpongeBob SquarePants is behind bars tonight for boatnapping.

PATRICK

Huh? SpongeBob's in jail? This is serious. I gotta help him.

INT. BIKINI BOTTOM POLICE STATION, OFFICE- NIGHT

SpongeBob cries in his cell.

SPONGEBOB

I'm innocent, I tell you! Innocent! All I wanted to do was skip class for one day!

Patrick enters the office.

PATRICK

Is this where I file a complaint?

Police Fish One approaches with a pad of paper.

POLICE FISH ONE

What seems to be the trouble, son?

SPONGEBOB

Patrick! You came to rescue me!

PATRICK

I saw it on TV. What are you in for?

SPONGEBOB

If you watched the news they said I boatnapped Mrs. Puff's boat.

PATRICK

That's it? Sorry, buddy, I guess you're on your own on this one.

Mrs. Puff, Mr. Krabs, Sandy and Patrick walk out of the police station.

SPONGEBOB

Don't leave me!

SpongeBob cries a pool of tears in his cell.

EXT. BIKINI BOTTOM POLICE STATION- NIGHT

Mrs. Puff, Mr. Krabs, Sandy and Patrick walk outside. Mrs. Puff finds her boat at the curb, bent out of shape.

MRS. PUFF

My boat!

PATRICK

Your boat? I'm sorry, lady, but SpongeBob said that was his boat.

MRS. PUFF

Excuse me?

PATRICK

He told me to come by the boating school in a few days at four and bring the boat to the skull so he can take his boating test there.

MRS. PUFF

What?

PATRICK

SpongeBob wanted me to be his accompanier. He wanted me to drive his boat to the skull head by the beach and meet him there, I guess.

MRS. PUFF

You guess?

PATRICK

It was early, I don't really recall the facts. I was tired. I drove it to the skull and he flaked on me.

MRS. PUFF

Then how did you get my keys?

PATRICK

Lady, I've been shoveling all day in my back yard looking for buried treasure before I got the boat. See.

Patrick shows Mrs. Puff his black gloves, full of dirt.

PATRICK (CONT'D)

I knew where the keys were because I was in your class once before. SpongeBob really should leave his keys in a safer place.

MRS. PUFF

His keys? What kind of idiot are you? Be gone with you! Shoo! Give me my keys!

Patrick gives Mrs. Puff the keys to her boat.

PATRICK

It's not that great of a boat if you ask me, I've seen better.

MRS. PUFF

The nerve of you!

MR. KRABS

There, there, my little powder puff. Eugene is here. Can I buy you a soda to drown your troubles? Maybe dinner and a movie?

Mrs. Puff and Mr. Krabs hug each other.

MRS. PUFF

No, Eugene, but thanks. Now, to get in my boat, get home, and relax in a warm bath.

Mrs. Puff gets into her boat, starts the engine, and the boat falls apart to pieces.

MRS. PUFF (CONT'D)

Excuse me, sir, where's your license? You did drive my boat, didn't you?

Patrick shows Mrs. Puff a piece of paper.

MRS. PUFF (CONT'D)

What's this?

PATRICK

A license. I got it from a box of Kelp Krunch. SpongeBob told me you wanted someone who had a license. That reminds me, I'm hungry. Bye.

Patrick walks off. Mrs. Puff screams.

MRS. PUFF

SpongeBob! Why?!

The seat of Mrs. Puff's boat falls to the ground and Mrs. Puff swells up.

INT. BIKINI BOTTOM POLICE STATION, OFFICE- NIGHT

SpongeBob's cell door opens.

SPONGEBOB

Yippee!

POLICE FISH ONE

Excuse us for this mix up, son, it won't be going on your record.

SPONGEBOB

No problem. I always wanted to visit a police station and play prisoner. Now, to go home and rest up for class tomorrow morning!

EXT. BUS STATION- NIGHT

A bus pulls up and stops. Squidward gets off the bus.

EXT. BIKINI BOTTOM POLICE STATION- NIGHT

SpongeBob sings as he leaves the police station all giddy.

SPONGEBOB

"La-la-la! La-la-la! La-la-la! La-la-la!"

SpongeBob looks across the street and shrieks.

SPONGEBOB (CONT'D)

Hey, Squidward!

EXT. BUS STATION- NIGHT

Squidward's jaw drops.

SQUIDWARD

Huh?

The bus takes off and runs over a puddle of water. It lands all over Squidward. He grimaces and groans.

SQUIDWARD (CONT'D)

SpongeBob? Out of jail? Why me?

EXT. BIKINI BOTTOM POLICE STATION- NIGHT

SpongeBob laughs and continues to sing as he walks off.

SPONGEBOB

"La-la-la! La-la-la! La-la-la! La-la-la!"

INT. MRS. PUFF'S BOATING SCHOOL, CLASSROOM- DAY

The school bell RINGS.

Mrs. Puff stands at her desk with Sandy, who wears an air dome over her head and a spacesuit. Students sit at desks. SpongeBob's desk remains empty.

MRS. PUFF

Class, we have a special visitor today, let's all meet Ms. Sandy Cheeks, who's gonna talk about what to do when you get a flat.

SANDY

Hi, everybody.

MRS. PUFF

Before we begin, I want to remind you that when you chose your accompanier for the boating test, make sure they're honest, responsible and like a best friend. I stress responsible.

Mrs. Puff looks out the window.

MRS. PUFF (CONT'D)

And, SpongeBob and Patrick?

EXT. MRS. PUFF'S BOATING SCHOOL- DAY

Patrick and SpongeBob look into the classroom.

SPONGEBOB, PATRICK

Yes, Mrs. Puff?

INT. MRS. PUFF'S BOATING SCHOOL, CLASSROOM- DAY

Mrs. Puff looks out the window.

MRS. PUFF

I want that boat in tip-top shape when this class gets out, or SpongeBob, you'll be in boating school for eternity!

EXT. MRS. PUFF'S BOATING SCHOOL- DAY

SpongeBob stops fixing the boat and screams.

SPONGEBOB

Eternity?! Alright!

INT. MRS. PUFF'S BOATING SCHOOL, CLASSROOM-DAY

MRS. PUFF

I wouldn't be so happy about that, SpongeBob, because an eternity in boating school means an eternity with no license.

EXT. MRS. PUFF'S BOATING SCHOOL- DAY

SpongeBob drops his tools.

SPONGEBOB

An eternity with no license?! Noooo!

FADE OUT.

THE END


End file.
